This initiative will create a formal, coordinated coalition of regional practice-based research networks called CoCoNet (the Coordinated Coalition of Networks) that will include a broad spectrum of practices, clinicians, and patients from 4 different parts of the country. CoCoNet will be able to take advantage of the close personal relationships and quality oversight possible within regional networks while conducting research that is generalizable to larger populations. Because of the similarities in processes (e.g. all 5 regional networks employ practice enhancement assistants) and prior research collaborations, CoCoNet will be capable of responding quickly to research and development opportunities offered by the Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality and effective in translating research into practice through specific quality improvement processes embedded within regional learning communities. The new coalition will also include an independent Coordinating Center, Westat, with whom 4 of the regional networks have worked on at least one prior project. The involvement of a separate Coordinating Center will reduce the administrative burdens of principal investigators giving them more time to plan and conduct research. It will also make it possible, when desirable, to separate the intervention components from the data management and analysis functions on specific projects, reducing some forms of bias. Among the 4 academic health centers that are affiliated with the 5 regional networks and Westat, CoCoNet will have access to content and methodological experts in every possible field. The Principle investigator, who is one of the most respected practice-based researchers in the country, is well-prepared to direct CoCoNet, which, in many respects, is simply a more formal agreement, supported by infrastructure funding, between regional networks and Westat that has already existed informally for several years. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: CoCoNet will conduct high quality primary care research that is generalizable to the population of the United States. It will demonstrate the value of regional network coalitions and Coordinating Centers while further developing methods for translation of research into practice and practice into research within purposefully constructed learning communities.